footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitchell Weiser
| cityofbirth = Troisdorf | countryofbirth = Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = Hertha BSC | clubnumber = 23 | youthyears = 2000-2005 2005–2010< | youthclubs = TV Eintracht Veltenhof 1. FC Köln | years = 2011–2012 2011–2012 2012–2014 2012–2015 2013 2015– | clubs = 1. FC Köln II 1. FC Köln Bayern Munich II Bayern Munich → 1. FC Kaiserslautern (loan) Hertha BSC | caps(goals) = 2 (0) 1 (0) 35 (3) 16 (1) 13 (2) 41 (3) | nationalyears = 2010 2010–2011 2012 2013 2015– | nationalteam = Germany U16 Germany U17 Germany U18 Germany U20 Germany U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 22 (4) 1 (0) 3 (0) 11 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Mitchell-Elijah Weiser (21 April 1994), known as Mitchell Weiser, is a German footballer who plays as a winger for Hertha BSC. Club career The son of former German footballer Patrick Weiser, Weiser spent his early childhood in Braunschweig, where he played for the youth teams of amateur club TV Eintracht Veltenhof. 1. FC Köln Weiser started his career in the youth department of 1. FC Köln in the 2005–06 season. He won his first cup with the U-17 team in 2011. He made his debut in the Bundesliga on 25 February 2012 in a game against Bayer Leverkusen as youngest player for the club. Bayern Munich On 1 June 2012, Weiser moved to Bayern Munich, signing a contract until 2015. On 2 January 2013, he was loaned out to 2. Bundesliga team 1. FC Kaiserslautern until the end of the season. On his return for Bayern in the 2013–14 season, Weiser scored his first goal for the Bavarians against São Paulo on the 2013 Audi Cup. On 5 November 2013, he made his UEFA Champions League debut with Bayern Munich in a 1–0 group stage win away to Viktoria Plzeň, coming as a substitute for Mario Götze in the 87th minute. On 5 April 2014, he made his first Bundesliga appearance for Bayern. With the championship already won, Weiser was selected in the starting line-up as Bayern lost 1–0 to FC Augsburg, their first loss in a league match since October 2012 to end a record 53-match unbeaten run. On 21 February 2015, in a 6–0 win against SC Paderborn 07, Weiser scored his first Bundesliga goal in the 78th minute. Hertha BSC Weiser signed a three–year contract for Hertha BSC on 17 June 2015. He missed the start of the 2015–16 season after an MRI revealed a "teaser and a sprain of the medial collateral ligament." He debuted for Hertha in a 1–1 draw on matchday two against Werder Bremen. Weiser extended his stay at the Olympiastadion until 2020 on 26 August 2016. He scored the first goal in a 2–0 win against Schalke on 18 September 2016. International career On 10 January 2010, Weiser debuted in the U-16 Germany national team in a 6–0 against Cyprus. He scored his first goal for the U-17 team on 4 September 2010 in a 2–0 against Azerbaijan. His first international tournament was the 2011 UEFA European U-17 Football Championship in Serbia where the team reached the final against the Netherlands, losing 2–5. The 2011 FIFA U-17 World Cup in Mexico was his next tournament with the team reaching third place and Weiser ending the tournament with three goals in six matches. His good performance has caught attention of scouts around the world. His playing style and ability have drawn comparisons to Barcelona star Dani Alves. At the 2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship, he played for the german team as well. He made a remarkable appearance at the final, where he did shot the goal to win against Spain. Honours International *2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship winner Clubs ;Bayern Munich *Bundesliga: 2013–14 *DFB-Pokal: 2013–14 *DFL-Supercup: 2012 *UEFA Super Cup: 2013 *FIFA Club World Cup: 2013 External links * *Mitchell Weiser – scouting report Category:Midfielders Category:1. FC Köln players Category:FC Bayern Munich II players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:1. FC Kaiserslautern players Category:Players Category:German players Category:Living people Category:1994 births